Currently, the fluid level sensors used in the washer bottle segment for vehicles are not capable of being used in a side mount or bottom mount location with the same design. It requires two different fluid level sensor designs to handle the different mounting locations. Also, the reed switch design of the current sensors requires parallel orientation and movement of the magnet to the reed switch; meaning the magnet and reed switch are parallel to each other.
Current fluid level sensor designs do use a float approach with a magnet and reed switch. The float designs are also limited with the current designs to rings or U-shaped floats. Also, depending on the requirement of the product for the sensor, slosh guard protection requires a different design of the sensor. Some products require a slosh guard for their fluid level sensors, while others do not. This variability leads to different design approaches of the sensor, depending on this requirement of a slosh guard.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.